Feelings For My Hanyou
by ILoveInuyasha4Eva
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends for the longest time, no matter what they've been there for one another. What happens when one gains feelings for the other and a love triangle develops eventually? What is the outcome of their friendship when Kagome ends up in bed with Inuyasha, will their friendship survive the hills and valleys? Will there be a happy ending...?


**HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE, Sorry to once again be disappointing you! But I have decided to re-write the story! I'm hoping to keep the same plot and add some more drama to it and keep it interesting. The romance was moving slowly, too slowly and it needed to be jazzed up! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think about it compared to the old chapter, I'm going to leave the old story on there just in case I lose track on my thoughts. I'm hoping this chapter gets you more interested! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AT ALL, No matter how many times I wish I could…**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome POV**

A loud and ringing sound woke me up from my slumber, 6:00 AM

I groaned as I managed to drag my body from the comfort of my bed and made my way to the bathroom, _a nice shower should wake me up_. I sighed in content as the hot water relaxed my body and proceeded to clean myself up.

Today was my first day of high school as a junior and to say the least, I was not excited to be back at school. Waking up early as hell in the morning and struggling through the annoyance of teachers and ignorant students, pure hell.

It had been already a rough two years, dealing with being a freshman and nearly threatened to be thrown in a trashcan pretty much every damn day of school by so called seniors who thought they ruled the school. Sophomore year was a pain, I swear I never took more tests to 'determine my future' in my life. I spent practically every night buried up to my neck in books. Now came junior year, I expect the worst, i know already what teachers are going to do…pressure about college and academics, stressing the importance of being a good role model and claiming they are 'preparing' us for the real world, when in reality they want to be rid of us._ Oh joy, I can't wait to see the torture I'm going to have to go through. _

I stepped out the shower and decided to ignore my thoughts for now and focused on getting ready for school. "Oh well, screw school Kagome, you only have two more years till college," I said to myself as I rummaged through my closet in hopes of finding a decent outfit. I settled on some dark wash skinny jeans and a baby blue knit top that fell over my shoulders. I slipped both on over my undergarments and went to the mirror and sat at the dresser to dry my long raven locks, _I should really cut my hair, it's getting pretty long now _I thought as I looked at the hair that nearly reached my lower back. _Nah, I'll end up regretting it like last time. _I made sure my hair was dry before running a brush through it and removing the knots it had accumulated.

Once finished I checked out my appearance and ended up adding some mascara to my eye lashes and ran a lip balm across my lips, I smiled and deemed myself acceptable enough. I packed my backpack and within seconds my phone vibrated and signaled I had a text message.

**Sango: Hey Kagome, ready for school today? :)**

**Kagome: Yeah San, just hoping it's not like the last two years.**

**Sango: Kagome…let's forget that please, it's in the past, no need to worry kay! We'll be fine! **

**Kagome: You're right, but I can't help worry, I'll see you soon! **

**Sango: All right, love you Kaggie! **

**Kagome: Love you too :)**

I sighed, put my phone away in my backpack, with books in tow I made my way downstairs and ran into my younger brother Souta.

"Hey bro, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I asked, wondering why he was still in his PJs.

"I don't know what you're talking about sis?" he said groggily and let out a long yawn.

"Souta, get your butt upstairs, you don't want to be late for school," I said ruffling his shaggy brown locks.

"Kay" he mumbled as he headed up the stairs.

I smelled the wonderful aroma of my mom's breakfast wafting across my nose, as I made my way into the kitchen I was greeted by my amazing mother holding a plate of food for me. "Hey mama, what's cooking?" I smiled.

"Hello Kagome, we've got eggs, bacon, and sausage" she grinned and set the food in front of me as she place a kiss on my head.

"Thanks mama, this looks delicious!" I grinned and inhaled the scent of the food, my mouth watered slightly. I ate my breakfast in peace, savoring each delicious bite.

Once finished I set the plate in the sink and kissed my mom on the cheek and wished her a goodbye.

"Good luck in school today Kagome, have a wonderful time dear!" she called out.

"Will do, love you mama!" I grabbed my black flats and slipped them on as I walked out the door and headed to Sango's house to pick her up for school.

The minute I was about to knock on the door, it opened up to reveal my longtime friend Sango; I swear she could predict any move or thought someone had. _Friggin psychic friend…_

"KAGOME!" she yelled and grabbed me into a hug.

"San...go…can't…breathe..."

"Oops, sorry Kagome" she giggled and let me go free.

"Sango you need to learn to control your dang strength, you're stronger than you look," I laughed and straightened my top out.

Sango Takeda was my very best friend; I had known the girl since we were in diapers for kami's sake! She was always reliable and protective of any of her friends. She had no problem kicking anybody's butt, one thing most her victims learned was to _never_ get on her bad side. Sango always stood up for anyone and spoke her mind. She had the prettiest chocolate eyes and long brunette hair that put my raven locks to shame, though she mostly kept it in a long high ponytail.

Today she was wearing a pair of light colored skinny jeans and her favorite pink top that wrote in black letters 'don't mess with me' and a pair of black converse to complete her look. She hardly wore any makeup, because in all honesty Sango was gorgeous and didn't need an ounce of it; nevertheless she wore some mascara and a light sweep of lip gloss across her lips.

"Sango I dare say you look so adorable today!" I complimented.

She smiled, "Thanks Kaggie, you look amazing as well. So are you ready for another year of high school?"

I smiled at the nickname and the compliment, but my face fell when she mentioned high school, I seriously did not want to go to school. "Don't remind me, I am not looking forward to it _at all_, it's just going to be another year of teachers putting me down and kids as well, and it's the last thing I need..." I sighed as we made our way to the boys' house.

She sighed and put an arm around me, "Let it go Kagome, we are all here for you this time okay, we will protect you, just forget it all okay, and lets enjoy this year. IT IS GOING TO BE FANTASTIC!" she said enthusiastically.

I smiled, I really did need to forget about the last two years, we walked in a comfortable silence until we reached Inuyasha's house. For some reason he was waiting for us already in front of his giant house with a giant driveway and beautiful flowers plaguing the driveway's path. That was unusual; he is very hard to wake up for school.

"Kagome, Sango!" he yelled as he came up to us wearing his signature color, red. He had on a pair of red sneakers and a simple red shirt with a pair of dark jeans that fit quite nicely.

I smiled and gave him a hug, _Inuyasha always manages to look great without even trying_.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango smiled.

"Hey Sango, what's shaking?" he smiled.

"I'm shocked Yasha, you're actually ready for school, normally Sango and I have to _drag_ your ass outta bed," I teased.

Inuyasha was a longtime friend, though not as long as Sango of course, he was a Hanyou, meaning he was a half demon. Sango and I had met Inuyasha in fifth grade in the playground one day as he was being bullied by some kids for his fuzzy white ears; did I mention he had the cutest and fuzziest ear atop his silver haired head? Well anyway, we kicked all the bullies away from him and even though he didn't want a bunch of girls protecting him, he accepted it.

"_I could've handled it myself ya know, they weren't a big deal…" _

"_Well we wanted to help, what is so wrong about that?"_

"_You're a bunch of girls!" he scoffed._

"_Well these girls just saved YOUR booty" the young Takeda replied._

"_Whatever." _

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" the young Kagome asked._

_The little golden eyed Hanyou paused for a minute, smiled, and gave a big nod, "Sure!" _

From then on we all became instant friends and we've been friends to this day. Inuyasha was a kind guy, though he hid it behind a tough exterior and only expressed his feelings to his true friends; you could always count on him no matter what.

"Well it wasn't me, my mom made Sesshomaru legit drag me out of my bed and force me up" he grumbled and yawned scratching behind his head.

Inuyasha never was a morning person.

"Shall we go get Miroku now, he must be waiting for us" Sango stated.

"What Sango, already excited to see the lech" Inuyasha teased.

She scoffed and a light bush tainted her cheeks, "N-n-no, I just don't want us to be late to school! I don't even LIKE that damn lecher!"

_Sure Sango, we can all see you love Miroku, _"Well we should be heading out, and it's too bad we can't drive there like normal" I sighed.

"Yeah, Inuyasha just HAD to crash his car" Sango smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? You guys are lucky I even give you rides!" Inuyasha yelled. "The accident wasn't even my fault!"

"All right, let's put the claws away" I stated.

Inuyasha simply pouted and we headed off. We made our way to Miroku's house, thankfully we all lived in the same neighborhood or it would be hell having to walk otherwise.

Inuyasha POV

We made our way to the lechers' house, I could never understand why Sango had a thing for him, the guy groped anything that walks and had breasts. I was behind the girls as the talked about something unimportant. Girls, they're always babbling about something and everything.

My eyes wandered to Kagome, who looked amazing today, as always. Her curves were evident, even though she wore jeans and a loose top, and you could see the curvature of her body. She was happily talking to Sango and smiling her beautiful smile that made those amazing brown eyes of hers sparkle.

Kagome was always a happy person, you could come to her with absolutely anything and she would try to help you. She didn't have a mean bone in her body unless provoked, and then she would become a true nightmare. I know I can tell her any of my secrets because she won't judge me. She always accepted me when others didn't and I knew I couldn't have found a better best friend.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome shouted breaking me out of my thoughts.

Miroku came out in a purple shirt and jean shorts along with a pair of white Nikes and he had his hair in his signature low ponytail style.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" He smiled, giving us a big and happy grin.

"My lovely Sango," He smirked and turned to Sango who now had a small blush across her cheeks. "How I missed you."

He went to hug her, which I knew Sango would soon regret. Seconds passed and all you heard was the loud sound of a hand connecting with Miroku's cheek.

"You PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

"Ah my dear Sango, it's all worth it if I get to caress your sweet body." He sighed

"CARESS THIS!"

And again another slap echoed through the neighborhood as we walked along.

I could not stop laughing, Sango was a beast when it came to Miroku's hand, and it was hilarious to see the damn pervert get a taste of what's coming to him.

I looked over and Kagome was laughing her head off as well, I loved when she laughed…

We regained ourselves and took a moment of silence, I shook my head, "You'll never learn, you lecher."

"It's a shame really" Kagome agreed, shaking her head as well.

Kagome POV

"It's a shame really" I shook my head as Miroku rubbed his now red and slightly swollen cheek.

He will never learn, ever since the seventh grade he has been groping Sango and claiming he loved her. Miroku was a great guy, a good friend and a caring person. _It's that damn hand of his; he does not have ANY self-control. _I knew he really did like Sango, but as long as he gropes her like that and flirts with nearly every female Sango will never date him. I knew she liked him; she always blushed after the groping, even though it was displeasing to her it meant that Miroku truly liked her.

Few minutes go by as we get to the school, we walked over to the school that now awaited us, 'Tokyo High School' it read, apparently this is where the legendary battle for the Shikon jewel happened 500 years ago. Apparently the group consisted of a strange priestess, a half demon, a monk, and a demon slayer. They were accompanied by a fox kit and a demon cat. The school was built right on the supposed area where the battle occurred and the jewel was destroyed forever.

I took a deep breath and looked as students filed in, new and returning students.

_Let kami please help me this year; let it be easy, please! _

**A/N: Thank you again to anyone who did stick around for this story, I hope I can stick to it this time guys and I am sorry I disappointed you…It is summer for me and well I don't have many plans, so I hope to finish this story by the end of summer! Let's see how this plays along…**

**READ AND REVIEW I REALLY NEED THE IMPUT GUYS! **

**Anyone interesting in helping me with the editing process and the grammar mistakes I made, CONTACT ME IN MY MESSAGES! **


End file.
